1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotor speed governing via collective pitch control and, more particularly, to a rotor speed governing modification for flights with one or more engines inoperative.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotorcraft, and particularly tiltrotor aircraft, generally use beta governing (collective pitch) to control rotor speed. Generally, if rotor speed decreases, the governor will reduce blade pitch in order to match power available from the engine. During a vertical landing after an engine failure, a pilot typically increases the power lever (increasing blade pitch) in order to reduce the sink rate of the aircraft. Due to an engine failure and the resultant reduced power available, the typical beta governor will attempt to maintain rotor speed by rapidly removing the collective pitch as commanded from the pilot. This thereby decreases the thrust and degrades the ability of the pilot to cushion a landing. Typically aircraft utilize governors that limit the blade pitch angle resulting in a pilot's inability to control the sink rate of an aircraft.
Although great strides have been made in governing rotor speed and pitch control, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.